


Making life beautiful again.

by pretty_kawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short Chapters, probably slow updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_kawa/pseuds/pretty_kawa
Summary: Akaashi volunteers at a homeless shelter after work everyday, one day he meets Bokuto who is new to the shelter. At first Bokuto doesn’t want to admit to needing help but Akaashi believes he can change that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Making life beautiful again.

A coworker comes up to Akaashi, "Hey Akaashi we’ve got a newcomer and he looks near death only problem is he won’t open out to anyone, you think you could talk to him?"

Akaashi quickly gives out a bowl of hot soup to a woman and her child and makes his away to the newcomer who looked up at Akaashi and looked straight back down.

The raven-haired boy pulled over a chair but kept some distance to keep the other man comfortable. "Hello i’m Akaashi, what’s your name?" he asked softly.

"...Bokuto..." he mumbled out.

Akaashi smiled, "it’s nice to meet you Bokuto-san, would you like some food and a drink or.."

"No.” Bokuto muttered roughly but Akaashi didn’t hear and continued to list of somethings Bokuto might want until he snapped. "NO!" he screamed looking Akaashi directly in the face this time.

Akaashi looked taken aback yet still calm,"Sorry Bokuto- san i just want to make sure that you don’t get too unwell, i only volunteer here i’m not really a doctor." he laughed gently.

"I’m sorry, I don’t get angry like that normally." Bokuto spoke clearly, "I wasn’t raised like that guess i’ve always just seen myself as a leader so to be asking for help is so...strange, it’s always been the other way around." When Bokuto looked up ashamed he was shocked to see a caring smile.

"Thank you for opening up to me Bokuto-san, a true leader isn’t afraid to show emotions. i’ll be right back i’m just going to grab you some food, is soup okay?" Akaashi asked as he got up.

Bokuto did what he never thought he would do again, he smiled. "it’s perfect."

Akaashi didn’t treat him like a lost child but more like a person who just needed some guidance.

That was one of many reasons why he was going to like Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, i can’t promise that i will continue but i’ll try to update as often as i can.
> 
> -constructive criticism is welcomed  
> -sorry for any grammar mistakes i struggle with my English sometimes


End file.
